Lune
Character Outline Lune is a horned devil from hell. She is also a member and an executive of Vintage. Appearance Lune has long hair with trimmed bangs, and has two small horns protruding out of her head. She wears a middle school girl sailor outfit with a lab-coat on top off it. Lune has a hagoromo and a handbag, while her skull sensor is on top of the bag. Both of her legs, her right arm and her right hand are bandaged, with an addition of a band-aid on her left shin and a new bandage on her left hand. Personality Lune displays a somewhat sadistic and masochistic attitude as shown that she is willing to stab and cut herself without care and vandalizing the Katsuragi household's front door when annoyed. She is also a bit lazy, shown when she gets annoyed and upset that she has to do roll-call, even though she did it a week ago... Plot Overview Lune is first seen at a Taiyaki vendor, where she orders one Taiyaki. She is then shoved by two Majima private school delinquents who then order their own taiyaki. Lune, aggravated, starts mumbling to herself, much to the two trouble maker's curiosity. She then starts to laugh evilly, stare at the two delinquents, and then pull out a box cutter. The two delinquents, scoff at this, to which Lune responds by stabbing the back of her hand (much to the delinquents shock.). She then curses the fact that she cannot kill humans even though she is a devil, but happily states that she will soon be free, and then gladly pay the debt back a thousand times over. She then proceeds to stab the back of her hand again while laughing, scaring the delinquents away. Later, Lune receives a call from Vintage. She is asked to confirm the safety of the neighboring Vintage members. Lune responds that she had sent a message signal recently, and dislikes sending it out so many times. After being pestered to do so, she sends another message signal. As Lune checks for responses, she noticed that all the members appeared to be alright except for one named Fiore. Asking herself who that is, she noticed that Fiore's signal is coming from a location nearby, and decides to visit the location (Keima's house). Before entering the house Lune gets a message response signal from Fiore (in actuality the response was triggered by Ryō following Nora's instruction). Annoyed by this late response, Luna leave the premises, but not before carving an "X" and leaving her box cutter stuck in the front door of Keima's house. Trivia *Lune's horns are set in a different way than the other demons shown, even though it still shows she's a demon of old Hell. Instead of the ones seen on Fiore or Nora, the horns looks like the way the thunder-oni has their horns set. *Lune's sailor outfit resembles that of both Tenri and Nanaka's school uniform. *Although リューネ is translated as Lune, her name could also be Rune since L and R are the same in Japanese. *"Lune" is the Spanish/Russian/Italian word for moon. Quotes *(To herself) "What a troublesome world... I'm a devil yet I can't even kill a human. But soon I'll be free. And when that time comes...I'll pay this back a thousand times over...*stabs her hand* AHAHAHAHAHAH!!". (Chapter 152, p.6) Category:Female Characters Category:Vintage Category:Maijima Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Demons